An accident
by KHW.6-2-2010.Stuart
Summary: When Sara and Nick are involved in an accident things turn worse.....GSR CATWAR later on rated M for language and smut later on.....x x x x x
1. Accident Happen

The Accident

Grissoms POV

Late one night as LVPD Csi Gil Grissom was getting ready to start a shift he got an emergency call from one of his team members, Brass.

"Grissom"

"Grissom it's Brass. Nick and Sara have been involved in a accident"

"WHAT!!! How is Sara?, Is she alright ?"

"Well, She got the worst injuries, She wasn't breathing when they check but they did mouth to mouth and got her back on track they are about to drive off as we speak and Nick, well he covered Sara, he isn't that, bad he can speak and breath alright, but i think he has disolcated his shoulder though."

"Ok, Im going to the hospital too see them. I'll bring Warrick, Catherine and Greg with me. Stay with Sara."

"Ok, I'll stay with her. The usual hospital Palm Beach Hospital. See You There. Bye"

"Bye"

Grissom closed the phone on and took a deep breath. He was worried about Sara, he knew she was a fighter, he told him self over and over again, She will make it!.

He set off to find Catherine, Warrick and Greg. He found them in the break room, he went to open his mouth but Catherine cut him off.

"Grissom,something bads happened hasn't it" said Catherine. Grissom didn't know how she did it, but she could read everyone like a book, she was good with people unlike himself.

"Grissom what's happened" Warrick looked concerned

"Sara and Nick have been in an accident, Nicks ok but has a dislocated shoulder. Sara..Well..Sara wasn't breathing when they found her..."

He looked around the room, he noticed the colour had drained from Gregs face.

"but they managed to get it going again she has been rushed to the hospital, Brass is with her and Nick."

"Im going there now" greg bursted out

"No, we are all going in my car, Brass asked us all to come." Grissom told him in a calm voice

"Well what are we waiting for?,Sara needs us ",Catherine spoke up, everybody looked at her,Catherine and Sara had always been on the wrong side of each other, but it did seem to be wearing off as they got to know ech other.

"Come on then" Grissom and Greg said duetly, looked at each other, then they walked out the door towards the exit."

In the Denali, it was silent on the way to the hospital, Grissom was driving and Greg sitting in the passenger seat, looking out of the window. Warrick and Catherine were sitting in the back together.Catherine felt a tear roll down her cheek,Warrick noticed this and wiped it off her cheek, She flinched at his touch, but then realising it was him she leaned on him and he held her tight.As they arrived at the hospital Grissom switched off the engine and got out as quick as he could. He locked the Denali after everyone was out. He then walked at his quick pace to the doors of the hospital and then to the reception.

"Can i help you" the women asked polietly

"Sara Sidle where can i see her."

"Sorry ,you cant see her, she is in surgery at them moment, please wait in the waiting area."

"Ok, what about Nick Stokes"

"Nick Stokes ( she typed the name into the computer).. he is in room 272 down the hall"

"Thankyou" he replied

He turned around, Warrick, Catherine and Greg stared at him.

He walked past them and down the hall to where Nick was. He opened the door and found Brass standing next to a upset Nick, he walked over to the bed, the rest of the team followed him and Nick looked up to him with tears in his eyes. He Startled Grissom and the rest of he team by what he said next..

"Grissom, Im sorry, I tried to protect her, I tried, I know how much she means to you, I covered her with myself trying to stop her getting hurt, i did try,please believe me, i tried my hardest, i did..."

He was out of breath and his emotions overcame him and he burst out crying.Grissom after hearing this walked around to Nicks other side and bent down next to him.

"Nicky its not your fault, it was the other drunk drivers. He crashed into you and Sara, you tried your best to protect her and you should be proud of that." He hugged Nick which shocked everyone, including himself.After this experience, everyone asked how Nick was and how he was feeling, just as the nurse walked in...

"Mr Grissom, Sara has made it through surgery and is now very stable she hasn't suffered any permant damaging and is asking to see you."

"Ok ill come right away" he said, he looked at Nick and said

"Did you here that Nicky,she is stable and has no permant damage, that IS something to be proud of."

He said goodbye to the other and Nick and followed the nurse down to the room Sara was staying in.He opened the door and she was sat up in bed smiling as he walked in the door.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked her

"Hey, im fine not at my best though. u?" she replied, he walked over to her and she watched him.As he sat down, their eyes locked together he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.. She looked at him and then looked away. As she did this he streched out his hand and put it underneath her chin and turned her head to face him.Their eyes locked for a second time, he opened his mouth and this time the words came

"I was so worried about you, I felt like my whole world fall apart..."He leaned closer to her " Sara...I ...Lo...you.." he looked away in defeat, she saw this and took her chin away from his hand, when he noticed she had done this he took her cheek in his hand and said "Sara...I Love you... when i heard the news...about you i wanted to cry and going and find the person who had done this to my honey..." She looked deep into his eyes to see if he was making this up, after she had came up empty..."I felt the same way ever since i first meet you." was all she could manage before he took her by suprise, he brought her closer and their lips brushed gently, she felt his salt and pepper curls, curl around her fingers, he deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer, he rubbed her back gently as she played with his hair. She pulled herself awy and looked into his eyes and said

"So you weren't lying then."

"I never joke when it comes to you, honey" was all he replied and that was all that he needed to say she knew how he felt and she knew he had her heart.He knew she had his heart, but what both of them didnt know was that the rest of the team, including Nick had walked in as this was all happening.As she pulled away, she looked over his shoulders and saw the rest of the team looking at them. She whispered in Grissom's ear

"You will never guess who is standing behind us... the rest of the team"

He looked around and opened his mouth to speak but the whole team cut him off

"We already knew" then they all burst out laughing

Grissom spoke in a loud voice "To everybody who is listening,I love Sara Sidle and will continued to forever"

Sara then spoke as loud as her body would let her " I Love Gil Grissom for forever"

He then took her in his arms and kissed her hard on the lips and everybody in the room clapped, then congraduated them both.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara's POV

Three days later Sara was released from the hospital, Grissom was waiting in the car park for her as she came to the door, her legs went like jello and she almost fell over, Grissom was there to catch her and carried her the rest of the way to his Denali. He took her home and she opened the apartment door. He had said nothing or even tried to show feelings towards towards her and it was driving her crazy, he had annouced in front of the team that he loved her and here he was not even trying to prove that.He told her to get some rest and walked out the door saying he needed to get to work because they had to work over time.she heard the front door, she broke into tears, why was he showing her no love and carrying on like nothing had happened.The doctors had said she had to rest for 3 days, so Grissom said she could come back in 3 days, she hated sitting at home, she had nothing to do, she desperatley wanted to be back at work, she wanted to socalise with other people.Finally the 3 day wait was over she didnt know who she survived it.She had no contact with her co-workers apart from Greg who called her everyday to ask if she was alright,Grissom had completely ignored her.She had a shower and put on some new clothes,she straightened her hair and had some dinner.She then left the apartment and started towards her car, then all of a sudden her phone started ringing.

"Sidle" she said into the phone

"Sara" a male voice replied, she knew who it was,

"Oh, Grissom what do you want"

"Sara, are you coming in tonight"

"What business is it of yours" she replied harshly into the phone

"Well are you, or arent you?"

"You'll just have to see wont you."she wanted to scream down the phone, but thought better and closed it on.She was angry with Grissom and wanted him to see it, but he seemed none the wiser.She got into her car and drove to the lab.When she got there Greg had already parked, and was about to walk inside, when he noticed Sara car pull up.He turned around gleefully and waited for her.She got out of the truck and headed of towards him.

"Hey, Sara how are you?" he asked

"Hey, Greg i'm fine...u?" She replied look him over

"Yer, I'm fine." he replied matter-of-factly.

They turned around and walked through the doors together, they walked to the breakroom talking.Sara was looking around trying to see if Grissom was anywhere to be seen just incase she need to 'go to the loo' when she saw him. Luckily he was nowhere to be seen.As they entered Sara was greeted by lots of hugs and 'how are you feeling' from Catherine, Nick and Warrick and still Grissom was still nowhere to be seen.Sara sat on the chair and looked over her co-workers,now talking about what they did today or watever.Then Grissom came in and they shut up almost immediately and turned to face him.Sara looked at him directly in the eyes he opened his mouth and said  
"Welcome back , now for todays cases..." That was the trigger Sara stood up and ran out towards the locker room.The rest of the team looked startled.Catherine then turned back to Grissom and tutted and walked out after Sara.After seeing this Warrick,Nick and Greg shook their heads and left the breakroom following Catherine.Grissom was left on his own, trying to take in what had just happened.

Sara sat on the bench in the middle of the locker room with her eyes and cheeks wet from tears and her head in her hands, just then Catherine walked in and sat next to her.  
"Hey, you wanna tell me what's going on bewteen you to..."she asked her rubbing her shoulder.  
"Yer we dont like people, who upset our little sister.",came a familiar voice from the open door of the locker room, Sara and Catherine both looked up and saw Warrick,Nick and Greg standing on the door, they all looked at each,then Sara spoke up  
"Catherine, if i knew what was going on i would have told you by now.All i know is that Grissom is ignoring me."was all he managed before she let her tears flow from her eyes.  
"Hey hunny, don't cry we'll sort this out won't we boys." Catherine looked up at them, they all just nodded.  
"Thanks you guys." Sara managed to get out.  
"Right lets get back to work, if he ignoring you, you ignore him as much as possible and say you dont want to be on the same case as him."  
"Thanks, Catherine". They both got up to leave, just as Grissom walked in, Seeing this Catherine,Warrick,Nick and Greg blocked Sara from Grissom's view.  
"Well are you coming back to work"He looked to the team they just nooded as Warrick,Nick and Greg started walking,Catherine pulled Sara with her, Grissom noticing this said,  
"I would like to talk to Sara, alone"  
"I wouldn't advise that.."Catherine replied not letting go of Sara, the guys noticing the tension slowly slid beside Catherine and Sara  
"Look all i want to do is talk with her" he said pleadingly  
"No, don't you think you have done enough damage, already" Warrick replied sharply  
Grissom realising he was fighting a loosing battle,gave up and changed the subject  
"Ok, then lets all go back to the breakroom and sort out the assignment, shall we."

They started walking towards the open door, Sara loved people sticking up for her,after what he had just put her through and then expects to get a positive attitude for it, no-way on earth was that going to happen,but then again she did feel sorry for him, after all she did love the man and 5 on 1 was hardly fair.They continued to walk towards the breakroom noone saying anything.She look back at him and caught his eyes, she held his glare for as long as she coud take it, he looked so kind, but she knew how cold he could be to anyone at anytime.They arrived at the breakroom and Sara wnet over to where she was sitting before the incident,Grissom came and stood beside her , the rest of the team watching his every movement.

"Right, Nick a dead body found in a hotel room, in the hotel called skyhigh Hotel, take Greg with you"

They both nodded took he paper and walked out the door.

"Catherine, you and Warrick a dead women's body found in tree near Sam Brauns Hotel"

Again they both nodded took the paper, but did not leave the room.

"crap"sara thought to herself "Im with Grissom"

"Right Sara, you and i have a dead female teenager found in her bedroom.

"I don' think Sara..." Catherine started but was cut off by Sara

"Catherine, it only a case and that all it will be." Sara looked at Grissom, who looked as though his mouth was going to gape open at her.

"Ok, but go straight there and back, come see me afterwards" Catherine instructed Sara,

"Will do" Sara replied friendly

"Is that really necessary" Grissom spoke

"YES" Catherine trying not to raise her voice, she walked out the door, closely followed by Warrick, who quickly flashed a smile at Sara.Sara couldn't help but let out a little laugh.Grissom spun around and looked at her, she quickly glanced the other way.Grissom bent down so he was eye level with her.He put hishand under her chin like he had in the hospital.Sara noticing his hand on her chin, quickly stood, strode towards the door and said flatly

"Let go process the evidence, meet by your car in no more than five mins" and then strode out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She kept to her word and was satnding by his Denali within five mins, he unlocked the cr they both ou there kits in the trunk and drove to the crime scene, processed the evidence making as little conversation as possible, though it was mainly Grissom that started them.Then they drove back in silence.As they where walking through the lab Grissom tried to pull Sara into his office, but she hit his hand and said "It only a case remember" and strode off toward the locker room door what was open.Grissom wasnt going to give up easily, much to Sara's dismay.He walked towards the open locker room door.He looked around, noticing they where the only one here, he took a couple of steps towards Sara. Sara was to intrested in the content of her locker, that she didnt notice Grissom standing right behind her.As she turned around Grissom, spun Sara around to face him.As soon as she saw it was him, she tried to push him away but he was much stronger. He grab her wrists and push them against her locker and stepped closer still, she tried to anywhere but his ocean coloured eyes, but she was drawn in by him stepping closer still so he was basically pushing her body against the locker, with his own.She gave up and looked into his eyes and saw nothing but lostness and sadness

"Sara..." he fianlly said

"What do you want" she said in her angry voice.

"I...Love...You..." He replied ever so softly

"DONT SAY WHAT YOU DONT MEAN" she was raising her voice and his grip was tightening evertime she did.

"But Sara i do mean it, im sorry for ignoring you... i just didnt know what to say... i guess you can say i lose my breath around you." he stepped closer still, releasing her wrist from his grip and instead cupping her cheeks.She lowered her voice and said

"Prove it" she ran her hands through his salt and pepper curls.He let her go and walked to ward the shower room and went in.He cam back out a minute later.

"Not here, Not now" he said

Sara felt her heart break (again).She was just about to leave, when she felt his tight grip around her waist lifting her into the shower room.

"Not then or there, but here and now"

Sara pulled Grissom closer and brush her lips over his,he then undid her shirt and pants and she quickly followed, he then grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shower and she felt the warm water spray over their touching skins.She kissed him deep and hard.They were about to go further, when they heard the shower door open and 2 familiar voices came in.

"Wanna shower with me" the woman voice came, who was unmistakenly Catherine

"Yer,ok" came a deep male voice aka Warrick

They got undressed and noticed some other clothes on the floor of the shower room.

"Hey wait, they look like Sara's clothes" Catherine pointed out

"Yer, and these look like...Grissoms clothes..." Warrick said surprisingly

"Hey, you guys, you in here" Catherine asked loudly

Sara poked her head out of the shower, which made Catherine jump slightly

"And what business is it of yours?" she said jokingly

"Hey are you in there with Grissom" Warrick asked with a smirk on his face

"And what if she is" Grissom voice said but he didnt appear "Now, if you dont mind, we would like to continue with our shower." he pulled Sara back in.

Catherine and Warrick just looked at each other then, walk to the shower next to Grissom and Sara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine,Warrick,Grissom and Sara sat in the break room, Sara was sitting on Grissom lap embraced in his arms on one half of the sofa, and Catherine sat on Warrick's lap, also embraced in his arms, laughing and joking about stuff. Brass walked in and stopped,

" I knew about you two" pointing to Grissom and Sara "But not about that" pointing to Warrick and Catherine

"Well you do know" Warrick spoke up kissing Catherine on the lips.

"The last i heard you lot where at Grissom throat because, he did something to Sara...Shows how much i know."

They all laughed, this time Sara spoke

"Well lets just say we rekindle our love for each other." and kissed Grissom on his lips, she then pulled away, leaving Grissom kissing her face and neck.

"Well Im glad your happy" Brass said delightedly

"Thanks, you too" They all said. Then Brass left the room.

After Grissom had finished kissing Sara's soft,tender neck. he spoke up again

"Hey Warrick, how bout we take the ladies somewhere nice tonight.."

"Hey Griss, thats a wicked idea"

"Where we going then" Sara and Catherine together

"Well that a secret isnt Warrick?"

"Yer, you'll have to wait." agreed Warrick

"Well Catherine, i guess will just have to kiss it out of them!" Sara said looking deep into Grissom's eyes

"To right, Girl." Who was also busy looking Warrick in his eyes.

Sara started kissing Grissom in all the right place to make him 'tell'

Catherine also joined in kissing all of Warrick's tender, spots getting him to 'tell'.

"Paradise Heaven" Grissom and Warrick said at exactly the same time

"Told you we would get it out of you to." said Catherine.

Warrick then pulled Catherine close to him

"I love you " he whispered in her ear

"I love you too" Catherine whispered back

Sara and Grissom were just staring at each other deeply in the eyes.Grissom then cupped Sara cheeks in his hand and kissed her deeply running his lip against her bottom lip, she pulled away and whispered into his ear

"No, tongue"

"Yes, tongue, you told me you love it" he whispered seductiley.She felt him grasp her lips in his and sweep his tongue across her top then bottom lip slowly,slowly she gave in and let him in.His tongue explored her mouth but all of a sudden their lips came apart.She realised she was being pulled by Catherine across the room.

"What are we doing" Sara asked curiously

"Shopping and before you ask to the mall" she said informativley

"Ok" then, escaped the grip of Catherine and kissed Grissom on the lips once more and then left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the mall Catherine and Sara where going through some skirts and tops, when they felt two warm arms wrap around their waists and Sara heard Grissom whisper in her ear

"You look nice in that...not saying that you dont look nice in everything else..." and slowly kissed her neck

Sara pulled away and spoke

"What are you guys doing here, this is Sara and Catherine time, come on Cath." pulling Catherine from Warricks grip,

"Bye, see you tonight" they said together.

The guys just stood there and then finally walked off.

After they had bought a outfit for the night, they started walking towards their car, then they heard a deep voice behind them, but Sara didnt reconigse it.They spun around and look at the man holding a gun towards them.

"Hold up, where are you to ladies going."

Sara and Catherine where to shocked to speak, they where both armed but it was in their back waistbands.Sara went to touch the guns but the man noticed this.

"Keep your hands out in front of you" Sara hearing this stretched her arms out in front of her.

the man all of a sudden whistled and another man came out from the side of the mall.

"You take blondey, i take brunette." they men approached Sara and Catherine pulled them over to their car and tied their hands and mouth up.

"GET IN THE CAR!" the men shouted

Just as they were about to get in Warrick and Grissom walked out of the mall, looked at the shopping and bags lying on the ground and looked at the car.Sara caught Grissoms eyes and looked helplessy as the man shoved her in the car.

"SARA!!" Grissom shouted at them, Warrick turned to him looking confused then spoke

"Wait if Sara in that car then Catherine is too!" he looked stunned

Before they drove off Sara noticed that Grissom was looking in her bag, she noticed he had said to Warrick that she had taken her phone, which reminded her that it had a tracking device on it.Sara stared helplessly at Catherine, who also had that helpless look in their eye.They where in trouble, big trouble.It must have been hours of driving before they finally stopped down an alley way."This is it, there going to kill us down an alley way, great", the guys came around and opened the door for them they got out but to there suprise, they lead them into a back door, then lead them into a dark room.

"You can stay here, till someone finds you, which will take like forever." said the man, he undid the cloth from around their mouths and he walked back out into the street, but locked the door.Sara listened as the car spead away.Then she smiled,Catherine looked at her in confusion,

"Why are you smiling, we are in serious shit." she said getting annoyed

"Catherine, we have our phones and they have a tracking device on them, but we need to turn them on." she said matter-of-factly

"Ok where is your phone" asked Catherine catching on to the idea.

"In my right back pocket...Got it?" she asked her curiously

"Yer, im just turning it on...there we go.I'm going to put it back in your pocket just incase anybody comes back." she replied

Sara felt the phone slid against her ass as Catherine placed it in her pocket, then went and sat down on the otherside of the room, nearer the locked door.Moments later a knock came at the door and Sara heard a man voice,

"Sara are you in there?" he asked desperatle,Sara recognised the voice, the source of it belonged to Grissom.

"Cath, are you in there?" came a deep, husky voice,Catherine looked up as she recognised the voice of Warrick's.

"YER WE ARE!" Shouted Sara at the top of her voice,

"Sara, honey you ok, are you hurt?" asked Grissom trying to budge the door open

"Cath, babe are you ok? Talk to me please." Warrick now sounding worried, because of not hearing Catherine voice yet.

"Yes. im fine, just get the door open." Replied Catherine in a serious voice.

"Hang on, i know how to pick a lock, Catherine give me one of your hair pins!"

"Ok boys on the count of three push against the door...1...2..."Sara voice was stopped by a hand over her mouth.

"SARA!!!!Hunny hold on, Aww fuck.." shouted Catherine, they had both been stabbed from behind because they were to intrested in Grissom hand Warrick, they hadn't noticed what was going on in the room.Sara had felt a searing pain in her neck then realising that she had been stabbed, was shouting in pain

"Ahhhh,that bloddy hurt." shouted Sara

"What is going on in there, Catherine" Warrick shouted, just as they bursted through the door.Warrick looked at Catherine and there was no colour left in his face, he saw Catherine as pale as the white wall, leanign against the wall, holding her stomach, and blood dripping off her hands.He ran over to her and called an amblance using his cellphone.

"Hey babe, how is your breathing." asked Warrick worriedly but calmly, he applied more pressure on the wound using his own hands, kissed her and was just talking to her gently, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

Grissom was looking around when he noticed Sara, lying on the floor clenching her neck and there was more blood than Catherine did.

"Sara,honey, talk to me, show me you can understand me." he asked her so gently, she felt a tear roll down her eye.

"Im fine baby, just hurt a little." she said taking in as much air a s she could.

Grissom took out his cellphone and call for an ambulance, he closed the phone on and put it away.He then took Sara in his arms and carried her outisde, careful no hurting her.Warrick soon followed with Catherine in his arms, he sat her in the car and pulled out a cellphone again.He pushed speed dial and a 3 male voices answered

"Brass,Sander,Stokes" came the voices

"Brown here, we have Catherine and Sara, Catherine has a stab wound to the stomach, she's pale and is alright breathing though.Sara has a stabbed wound to the neck, she is really,really pale and is finding it hard to breathe." he got it out as quick as possible.

"Whoaaa , ok, will be at the hospital,right away."said Brass

"Ok, go to go the ambulance is here and they are driving Sara there now.see you there."

He then hung up the phone.He took Catherine hand as they where putting her on the stretcher.

"It's gonna be ok babe." said Warrick, calmingly.

Sara was in the other ambulance with Grissom holding her hand.

When they got to the hospital,Sara was rushed to the emergency surgery room,Grissom had to let her hand go and sit in the waiting area.Hours passed by, and still no new of Sara, but then what might have been a sad moment, turned it self around.A doctor dressed in a white clothing cover in a little blood, spoke...

"Mr Grissom, nice to see you again." he held out his hand for Grissom to shake.Grissom noticing his hand took it and shook it.

"Nice to see you too, Henry." he replied with a small smile

"What ever brings you here." he asked curiously

"Well my girlfriend is in the operating theartre." said Grissom grimly, pointing to the operating theartre the doctor had just walked out of.

"Is she a middle aged,brown eyed, brunette?" he asked

'Yes she is." looking us allo of a sudden "why what wrong with her."

"Oh nothing, it was just i was the one operating on her.She is in great condition, she is sleeping now, but you can see her once the anasetic has worn off." Grissom let out a sigh of relief.Thanked the doctor then continued to wait. 10 mins past and the nurse came towards him, from the corridor with a smile upon her face.She approached him...

"Mr Grissom, Sara is awake and stable, her nerves are a bit shooken but she seems happy to me , its room 272 down the end of the corridor."

"Thank you nurse" and he walked off down the corridor.This walk was all to familiar, he had walked down this corridor. This walk was all to familiar, he had walked down this corridor when Sara had last been in an accident with Nick. He stopped outside her door and he pushed it open. There sitting up on the bed was Sara, smiling as he walked towards her, this time though he knew what he was going to say...

"Oh Sara, i thought i would never see you again...I was so scared...Of losing you...Of never telling you what you mean to me... and not being able to show you how much i love you...Sara, i will die, if i ever lose you..." He was out of breath. She put her hand to his cheek

"Griss, you know how much i love you..." Sara replied quietly

"Of course i do honey, why whats wrong?" Grissom looked concernly

Nothing, i thought that was why you where ignoring me and giving me the cold shoulder..." she replied a little louder this time.


	2. What a Trip?

Chapter 2 ppl...x x x x x it might be hoildays but i still have a busy lyf...soz for the delays...x x x x x

_Two Months later_

"Sidle" she said as she answered her phone,

" Sara, it Brass, we need you to come back to lab the sheriff wants a meeting with everyone"

" What!!, i just got home off a triple..."

"I know Sara , but its urgent"

"Ok i'll be there in 10 mins...bye"

"Thanks, Bye"

She let out a big sigh 'What would the sheriff want this time, must be urgent if its everyone'

'Little bug man, Little bug man' Her phone was ringing but she knew who it was

"Yes Grissom"

"Hey Sara, did ya get a call from Brass tonight..."

"Yer i did why?"

"Well do you want a lift.."

"Wouldn't it be quicker for me too drive to work"

"Well what if i told you i was closer than you thought..." he asked smugly

"What..." Was all she could get out before there was a knock at her door

She closed the phone on and went to the door

She opened it and there stood Grissom

"Well shall we go then..." he asked her gently

"Yer, ok" locking the door behind her

They got into Grissom denali and began to drive when Grissom spoke up

"There is a thing bewteen us isnt there..." he sounded so worried

"I don't know any more, i thought there was, but then when was i ever right..."

"You always be right in my eyes..."

"Do you love me?" it sounded stupid to her and was going to change the subject when Grissom spoke up

"Yes, I do, do YOU love me.?"

"I dont know anymore, im confused..."

"Confused about what exactly..."

"Nothing...I dont wanna talk about it..."

"Ok..."

For the rest of the journey they talked about why the sheriff wanted them

They arrived at the lab and found Brass waiting with Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg

Greg came running up to them

"How come you two are in the same car?"

"Well...Sara was tired, and i was on my way over anyway, so i picked her up..."

"I could have done that..." Greg whispered so no one could hear but Sara heard him.

They walked over to Brass, Brass had just closed his phone on

"Right the sheriff said we could come in now..."

"What is this the Apprentice or something..."

Everyone laughed at this including Grissom and Brass. They walked through the lab and went into the sheriff office.

"Hello everyone, i bet your wondering why you are all here?"

"well yer we have just pulled a triple and we need rest you know..." smirked Catherine

"Well heres the good news, you lot have been nominated as team of the year...You will have to go 4 weeks to a camping site and take part in teamwork games/activity  
and you are ALL going...now go and get your stuff pack, your flight leave in 12 hours...Enjoy"

The team were too stunned to speak, Catherine spoke up first

"Come on Sara..." grabbing Sara by her arm

"Hang on wait Cath, I'm taking her home..." Grissom spoke

"Who said anything about going home...We're going shopping..."

Both Catherine and Sara laughed at the priceless look on all 6 mens faces

"Sara dont forget to buy a 2 piece please..." asked Greg through his puppy dog eyes

Sara could have slapped him but with Catherine pulling her what was the point..

"When i get my hands on you greg, i am going to slap you so hard..." shouted Sara as she was dragged out of the door.


	3. Camping!

x x x x x...Chapter 3 I don't no when I can write again because I'm going camping in Wales for a week...x x x x x

"I see you in 7 hour then..." said Catherine as Sara got out the car.

"Yer..." she replied shutting the door. She walked over to the apartment door, unlocked it, dropped the bags and fell onto the couch.

_'I can't believe I spent 5 hours shopping, but it was with Catherine though' _she thought to herself. She got up and packed her suitcase, had a shower and got changed, she looked at the clock, still 3 hours to go, so she decided to grab a bite to eat. Afterward she sat down on the couch, and turned the TV on, then her phone started ringing, then a different ringing, then another one, she had received 3 text messages...

1)Greg- Sara do you want a lift, I already ready...please xxxxx

2)Nick- Sara can I pick you up I'm on my way to the airport now x x x

3)Grissom - do you want me to pick you up again from Grissom.

'Now what do I do, 3 guys want to pick me up, no I'm going to make my own way there'

she texted the guys back

'No its ok, I'm going to make my own way there x x'

She got her bags together and made her way to her car, she drove to the airport, and put her luggage on the belt and went to look in the shops.

"Hey Cath, what you looking at." Sara asked

"Oh nothing, I'm bored, so I'm just browsing..." Catherine replied

"Ok... you seen the guys?"

"I've only seen Warrick he gave me a lift here...why"

"Oh...well Nick, Greg and Grissom text me asking me if I wanted to be picked up."

"Well looks like you got some admirers..."Catherine laughed

"Shut up, It's not funny, I just wanna rest, I been through enough with Grissom I just wanna chill."

"I know how you feel girl, I've been there...hey look there they are!"

Sara spun around and saw Grissom, Nick and Greg coming towards the shop

"Quick lets get out of here..." She said as she pulled Catherine out of the other exit

"Hey where did Sara go she was there a minute ago...?" Greg asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Come on Catherine, lets get to toilets..." she tried to pull Catherine but Catherine wouldn't move

"I sort of can't, Warrick let go..." Warrick was holding onto Catherine's wrist

"Only if you tell me what you are doing..."

"Ok, we are running from Nick, Grissom and Greg because Sara wants a break from them..."

"Ok, then.."said Warrick looking around, spotting the three, "Quick run they are coming..."

Warrick kissed Catherine quickly and let go of her wrists. The girls ran into the toilets and peeked out the door as Warrick, Greg, Nick and Grissom were having a conversation,

"Have you seen were Sara and Catherine went, we need to ask Sara something."

"um... I think I saw them running into the chocolate shop." he replied looking back at the toilets

"Lets go check there then," Greg replied and started heading for the chocolate shop followed by Grissom and Nick.

Warrick let out a sigh and looked towards the toilet and saw Sara and Catherine sticking their heads out, Catherine seeing that the guys were gone, walked up to Warrick and kissed him softly on the lips, he deepened the kiss and Sara interrupted them, as she saw the guys walking towards them

"Catherine quick there coming..." she said pulling Catherine from Warrick and hide behind a big sign..

"Where did they run to" asked Nick looking at Warrick

Warrick opened his mouth to speak but Grissom cut him off

"Don't lie now 'Rick, we saw you kissing Catherine, and Sara pulling her away so where did they go..."

Warrick kept quiet, Grissom pulled out his phone

"Fine then, I just call her..." he quickly pushed speed on his phone and put it to his ear...

Suddenly Sara phone started to ring, the guys heard the ringing

"Its coming from behind that sign" shouted Greg

They quickly ran over to the sign and looked behind it,

"Hello, what brings you lot here..." asked Sara barely able to keep her laugh in

That was enough Catherine couldn't take it , she burst out into laughing fits, followed quickly by Sara and soon after Warrick, the look on the 3 guys was priceless

"Why are you laughing?" Nick asked looking puzzled

"Because that was Sara best impression of acting innocent..." replied Catherine between fits of laughter.

"Ok let us out...I need air" Sara said looking at the 3 guys blocking the way out.

They let them through but as Sara walked pass, Greg and Nick each grabbed one of her wrists and pinned her against the wall

"Hey, this isn't fair." she wiggled, but they were much stronger

"Sara we want to ask you some question."

Catherine and Warrick were laughing at the site of their friends pinning Sara against the wall,

"Hurry up...I don't like being held like this..." she started to sound worried

"Ok, Sara who are you going to sit next to on the plane?" asked Grissom

"Now you see why we were running Cath." Sara said to Catherine, because Cath was laughing at her.

"Yer, but the question had to come sometime or other." she smiled back, and held on to Warrick

"Well, Sara." asked Nick impatiently

"Ummm..."Still wriggling, this time Greg was having to hold her with everything he had.

"Catherine..." piped up Sara. Catherine looked at her and saw the distressed look on her face

"Yer sure, now just let her go." she sounded worried because of Sara face,

"No we, still have a few more questions." spoke Grissom

"Let go of me...now guys..." looking at Nick and then at Greg

"Grissom said No" replied Greg, now starting to sound worried

"Sara, a few more questions"

Sara at this point was getting distressed, and angry and fear was washing over her face.

Warrick saw the fear and said

"Let go of her...now" looking at Grissom, Greg and Nick

"No...a few more questions" replied Grissom sternly, but of course hadn't seen the fear on her face.

"That's it..." Warrick shouted, running over to Sara he pushed Greg and Nick, they went flying forwards into Grissom and Sara ran into Warrick arms, he took her a few meters away.

"Talk about bringing back her bad memories...talk about having your head so far up your ass, Griss, you didn't even see it..." shouted Catherine at the three of them

"What are you talking about.." asked Grissom

"Look at her Griss, look at the fear in her eyes,remind you of anyone that also made it that way,Her father, Grissom, Remember what her father did...didn't you see the fear in her eyes, she was becoming distressed...way to go" shouted Catherine

"Oh...shit..." looking at the direction which Sara was now embraced in Warrick arms.

"You guys let go of her when we tell you...ok... you didn't know, but never grab hold of Sara like that ok..." said Catherine trying to calm down

"Fuck, Sara I didn't know..." Said Nick running towards Warrick and Sara

Sara saw him running and fell into Nicks embrace

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't know, you should have told me girl..." he was crying, after realizing how fearful Sara looked

"I know Nicky, I know.." she let go of him and hugged Greg who was also about to cry.

Last was Grissom, he looked worried and sorry and also about to cry

"Forgiven..." said Sara with her arms open to him

"Honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't see it, I should've just sat you down, but I thought you would run again." said Grissom with a tear running down his cheek, Sara pulled back and kissed his tear

"No crying, ok." and kissed his jawbone and gave him a devilish smile

_'All passengers boarding for littlewood, please go to the boarding panel now'_ rang through the halls.

"I guess that us..." said Catherine holding Warrick's hand, "Come on..."

They boarded the plane, the seating was something like this:...

Catherine Warrick Nick Greg Sara Grissom None None

'How did we get into this seating plan' she asked herself

The flight lasted 2 hours , during the flight Catherine and Warrick had fallen asleep on each other, Greg had fallen asleep on Sara and Sara had fallen asleep on Grissom, who was now caressing her cheek.Greg woke up first and wondered who he was leaning on, he noticed the brown hair, he saw Sara leaning on Grissom, and he was touching her...He was jealous, then Sara woke up and felt someone caressing her cheek, she looked up and noticed Grissom looking down at her, she smiled, he stopped caressing her cheek, she frowned and placed his hand back on her cheek, he gave her a boyish grin, she loved it.She looked at Greg and Nick and saw the jealousy that was in their eyes. She sat up and the plane finally landed moments later, Catherine and Warrick woke up at the same time and just smiled at each other.They got off the plane, and went to get their luggage, they found Brass waiting for them

"Brass, what are you doing here.." asked Sara sleepily

"I'm escorting and staying with you on camp, I had some vacation time left..." he replied smiling

"Where the car then..." Nick asked looking around

"There.."Said Brass pointing to a huge jeep, "Lets get this stuff packed up then."

They loaded the luggage into the back and climbed in

Brass, Catherine and Warrick in the front

Grissom, Sara, Greg and Nick in the back

The drive took 10 minutes and they stopped outside 2 houses

One had a room with two bed, the other had one room with two bunk beds, they each had en-suites and kitchen and the path lead down one way to a lake and another to woods.

"Right I call bunk bed" shouted Sara after viewing both houses, "Coming Cath.."

"No, me and Warrick are going to have the two beds." she smiled bed

"Thanks a lot Cath...leave me with the guys"

"That's alright, Sar" she replied laughing and walking over to the other house, with Warrick right behind."

Sara walked into the room with bunk beds and Nick, Greg and Grissom were having a pillow fight.

"Great, not only am I stuck with 3 guys, I am stuck with 3 children.."

"What is up with you Sara..."asked Greg throwing a pillow at Grissom, who ducked

"I'm stuck in a room, with 3 guys that can't take their eyes off me." she laughed out, after watching them fighting.

"Anyone object to that..."asked Grissom

"Nope" said Nick, Greg and in unison

"Great thanks for your support..." she replied

"Wait, you guys fancy her too, I thought you were just joking."

"No don't be stupid, of course I do..Sara is unique, smart, beautiful, young and almost-mine" replied Greg almost out of breathe.

Grissom and Nick were gob smacked

"Look at your faces, priceless, Good going Greg, Love you too." putting on a sweet tone and fluttering her eyelashes. This almost sent Greg out of the roof, he leaned to kiss her and she spoke

"Don't push it Greg..." she warned

Nick and Grissom laughed.

Catherine and Warrick walked in

"Now everyone's here, who wants to play Truth or Dare." squealed Greg

"Why, not we have 2 hours till dinner anyway" replied Catherine.

They sat down in the middle of the room

"Ok, Greg since its your idea, you go first" Nick said

"Yer,Ok"

"Truth or Dare" asked Nick

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Sara on the lips.."

"Yer, ok"

"What who is that fair..."Sara replied as she stood up

Greg walked up to her and kissed her softly, then deepening it, she lifted her foot and then pulled back

"Wow...Greg.." she smirked

"I know..." he said smugly

They all laughed apart from Grissom, he was jealous

"Ok Warrick, your turn, Truth or Dare" asked Grissom

"Dare" he smirked

"Alright, I dare you to lay on top of Catherine and kiss her.."

"No problem..."

He flipped Catherine onto the floor, positioned himself on top of her and kissed her deeply, she moaned in his mouth.He raised him self and plumped back onto the floor.

"Ok, Grissom your turn, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Fine, would you ever sleep with...Sara again?" asked Warrick

They all stared at him apart from Sara who couldn't stop blushing

"Oh For Gods Sakes, Yes" he answered, Sara was blushing even more

"Right Nick your turn,Truth or Dare" asked Greg

"Ummm...Dare."

"Ok...I dare you to grab Sara bum and kiss her at the same time."

Catherine couldn't control her laughter, when she looked at Sara's face.

Sara stood up and Nick crashed her into the wall. He swept her bottom lip with his tounge causing her to moan into his mouth loud enough, for everyone to hear.. she pulled away and looked at him, pushed past him and sat down again,Nick watched her ass as it swayed when she walked.

"Sara your turn...Truth or Dare.."

"Dare..."

"I dare you to lay down on and kiss every male in this room..."said Greg,smirking

"Even Warrick.."She looked at Warrick, then at Greg

"Its up to Warrick..."

"Na, your alright Girl, I have Cath here" he replied kissing her on lips.

"Ok.."Sara laid nick down, then layed on top of him, kissed him and grounded her hips softly into his, he moaned into her mouth, she pulled back and smiled.

"OMG, that was fucking good" replied looking at her in amazement

She then laid down Greg, laid on top of him, he grinned from ear to ear, she kissed him hard and also grounded her hips into his... he moaned..._Sara_...Everyone heard, she pulled back smiled.She got off Greg and started for Grissom, she laid Grissom down as well, laid on top of him, and started to kiss him, she grounded her hips into his but harder than before, he moaned and flipped them over, so she was lying on the floor.Everyone was in shock, when he finally let go of her mouth and moved to her neck she gasped

"Come on it isn't your turn..." she giggled, everyone turned their heads towards them, Sara just giggled, Sara never giggles, how come Grissom can make her giggle.


End file.
